Scaly Tail
by KingIradescense
Summary: So her friends kept asking her, but she kept brushing it off. Saying she had no idea what was going on. Time passed, and nothing really happened other than what was going on with Rin. (Wanted to make a Fanfiction with a mermaid. So, what did I base it off of? Mermaid Swamp! First Mermaid Swamp fanfic here. Enjoooy pleeease! T for deh safety.)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue, Prologue, Prologue, YAY

Life went on as normal after they came back from the swamp. Upon returning to school, they never spoke of the swamp at all. Yuuta got the new car with a GPS that he wanted, Seitaro continued receiving high marks, Yuka didn't feel cold anymore, and Rin continued acting like her tomboyish self. She completely failed to be and/or remain traumatized by what happened, even directly afterwards; of course, she was slightly overprotective Yuka now; and she got a beautiful new necklace with 6 jewels on it, from left to right following a small, silver chain. From left to right, the gems were as follows: Aquamarine, Amazonite, Smoky Quartz, Black Onyx, White Jade, and a Moonstone - no one knew where she got it, though. A year passed, and everybody was happy.

Or so it seemed to be.

But what could be wrong? Everyone and everything seemed just fine.

Well, I might have an idea of what happened, but why don't we go see for ourselves and clear it up?

Well, the school year had been going just great so far. It was now late fall, and everyone was in their classes and doing their work. Typical day, right? Well, if you asked just about anybody in the school, including Rin herself, everything was fine. But if you asked either Seitaro, Yuuta, or Yuka, they would say, 'It's fine, but'. And then it goes downhill. Rin began to continuously find herself in a daze, not remembering what happened, and had quieted a bit. Of course, Rin herself hadn't really noticed. If you asked her, she would say that she never really paid attention to begin with. Despite Rin's nature, though, if you asked any of her classmates, they would say that she actually does pay attention, even if she doesn't understand what is being taught.

By early winter, Rin began to excuse herself more and more often from classes, sometimes not even showing up for some classes classes, sometimes even skipping a day altogether.

But if someone questioned her, she would just say 'I just didn't feel well that day,' or something.

So her friends kept asking her, but she kept brushing it off. Saying she had no idea what was going on. Time passed, and nothing really happened other than what was going on with Rin.

Until one day Rin excused herself from the class to go to the restroom, and Yuka, honest-to-honest Yuka, went into the restroom as well, and you know what she found?

She found Rin, kneeling in front of the sink, head in the sink, mumbling to herself in a shaky voice. On first instinct, Yuka left the room as quietly as she could, then darting through the halls back to the classroom, and Rin entered the classroom, almost at the exact same time, her necklace now having 2 pearls, one to the left of the Aquamarine and one to the right of the Moonstone.

Which spiked some more curiosity.

But, of course, this is only the prologue. I can't tell you too much, can I? It's not as though I'm putting everything into one chapter. So... Prologue end!

* * *

**Credits:**

**Narrator: Alexia**

**Screen Writer: Scarlet**

**Rin Yamazaki as: Rin Yamazaki**

**Seitaro Wakasugi as: Seitaro Wakasugi**

**Yuka Kikuchi as: Yuka Kikuchi**

**Yuuta Takahashi as: Yuuta Takahashi**

**Mermaid Swamp Created by: Uri**

**I OWN NOTHING PEOPLES**

* * *

So, when I was thinking about 'Shadows Within', a Fruits Basket fanfiction I'm working on, and I was think about whimsical stuffs... So first I thought I would do it for 'Shadows Within', then I thought I would make a Fairy Tail fanfiction about it that wasn't 'Gehenna Spawn', and then it just let me on a wild goose chase... and then I remembered that all stories are unique so I can't make 3 stories with the same plot from different animes. So I was looking at pictures of Rin Okumura, when pictures of Rin Yamazaki began to show up, and I was like... *gasp*. So, here it is. I also noticed that there were no fanfictions for Mermaid Swamp. But I did check the authors that didn't want their works fanfiction...-ed... So I'm pretty sure that I CAN make a Mermaid Swamp fanfiction.. But enough rambling. Hope ya enjoyed.

Das vedania!


	2. Chapter 2

(No One's POV)

Rin hurried through the halls of the school with her hands full of sloppily stacked books and paper.

_She was late for class__!_

Not only that, this would be the 9th time she was late THIS WEEK.

Her necklace bounced heavily against her collarbone as she finally neared the classroom. It was just down the hall. With a final burst of speed, she lunged towards the door, calmed her breathing, and opened the door to the classroom. As soon as she opened it? All eyes on her; but she pretended that she didn't see them and sat down in her usual spot next to Yuka.

"Late again?" Yuka whispered to Rin. Rin just nodded solemnly and quickly wrote down everything the teacher had already written onto the board. A few minutes later, the teacher finished the particular note he had been writing. "Miss Yamazaki?"

Rin could have sworn that she heard Seitaro snort behind her, and Yuuta tell him to stop. She slowly looked up at the teacher, who still had her back to her. A full, long, painful silence filled the classroom for about minute, when the teacher finally turned his head to look at her, partially turning his body in the process. He had a slightly sad expression; just a small, closed frown. "I'll be seeing you after class again, Miss Yamazaki," was all he said, then continuing the lesson he had been teaching. Rin just took the words without a response or an argument and continued to take notes. Occasionally she would drop her pen, and if one looked close enough, they could tell her hands were sweating, and some would even go as far to say it was from gripping her books so hard. That would be true, though. If one looked closely enough, at the right time, they could see her knuckles become pale, and if held for long enough, almost white.

Unbeknownst to Rin, Yuka was looking at her, but more specifically, her necklace. Finally, she decided to speak.

"Rin?" She nudged her shoulder gently. Rin didn't seem to notice, so Yuka repeated the action. The second time, Rin slowly turned her head up to face her. She looked slightly dazed, a little bit blanked out, even. "Yeah?"

"...Are you feeling okay?" She finally whispered after a few minutes. Rin's expression changed temporarily, but then a small smile formed on her face, and it was sincere. It was a gentle kind of smile that you wouldn't normally see on a Rin; No, Rin's smiles were big and playful. This was small and sweet. "I'm fine, Yuka..." She put her hand on my hand and squeezed it. "But thanks for your concern." She allowed her smile to get slightly bigger and shut her eyes for the moment that it was bigger, and then let her smile fade and continued to take notes on the lesson.

Seitaro and Yuuta were slightly disturbed her behavior. It wasn't very Rin-like; it was very unnatural for her.

"It's probably nothing serious." Yuuta finally whispered, as though reading Seitaro's mind. "She's probably stressed or something like that." Seitaro shook his head. "I've seen her stressed before. If anything, it makes her even more Rin-like, which I theorize so she at least has a sense of familiarity. But for her to suddenly silence like this, I'm just not sure..."

"Seitaro, please pay attention." The teacher had turned slightly to look at him. Seitaro simply nodded in response; no need for a verbal response, right? Rin had been the only person to not turn around and look. After the teacher turned to face the board again, Seitaro released a breath he had been holding and began to tap on his lower lip with his pencil. Not 3 seconds later, he looked up. "Very unnatural..." He mumbled, continuing to take notes. Yuuta just shrugged. "I still honestly think that she is fine. You know how college is." Seitaro just gave him a strange look. "I already said I didn't think it was stress."

"Hmm.." Yuuta rubbed his own chin thoughtfully. "Maybe something's going on at home? Her parents didn't let her move out, remember? There's a possibility they may be in a debt or something." "That would still induce stress, which I still don't think that's what it is." Yuuta just sighed. "Maybe we should just talk to her before she leaves the school." Seitaro thought about for a full minute, then gave a slight nod. "We've done it before, but what's the harm in trying again, right?" Yuuta grinned. "Right."

Rin smirked. She could hear them easily, whether they knew it or not. Instinctively, she fingered her necklace; what a pretty little thing, isn't it? It would only be so much more time.

"Only so much.." She whispered, now staring blankly at the sheet or paper she'd been writing on. Her hand froze where it was, but then her fingers parted a bit, and the pen fell from her hand, to fall onto the notebook, to fall onto the floor. The decorative bell at the end of the pen clinked loudly as it hit the ground. She immediately snapped out of the daze the millisecond the bell touched the ground.

"Sorry..." Rin mumbled before it even finished making the sound and crouched down to pick it up, in a hurried type of fashion. Too hurried. On the way back up, she hit her head on the bottom on the desk and dropped the pen again in surprise. Most of the class watched with humor, but 4 or 5 watched in pity. Yuka and Yuuta were 2 of these 4 or 5. Seitaro didn't pity her, but he wasn't humored, either. It was just that her behavior was really making him think hard. He was waiting to see what she would do next.

Rin sat still for a few seconds. Her head hurt and was throbbing, and she could feel pressure building up behind her eyes. Her necklace felt like it was bearing into her chest, despite it's small and lightweight design and figure. The teacher didn't come over, but he turned around to fully face all the students.

"Are you alright, Miss Yamazaki?" He only came a step closer.

After a full minute, in which Seitaro was watching Rin very carefully to see her reaction, Rin finally comprehended what he had said and gave a quick, curt nod.

"Would you like to go to the restroom and clean up yourself?"

Another minute, and another short nod. Rin didn't bother picking up the pen again, but rather just carefully pulled herself out from under the desk and left the room in a quick walk. As soon as she, slowly, closed the door, she turned to face the hall, and sprinted away from the door and down the hall and didn't stop until she was in an empty stall in the bathroom.

As soon as she locked the door, she leaned on the door and sank completely into a sitting position.

_She'd embarrassed herself again._

She didn't try to embarrass herself; it was just her personality. She tried not to be mean and rash, but everything she said came out the wrong way, and, on top of that, reputations are hard to shake; she could say she wanted to change, but what her personality seemed to be to other people would say otherwise.

_It would only be so much more time._

Her face felt wet, and rather than try and stop herself, she allowed her head to rest on her knees. How long she sat there? She didn't know.

When she came back to the classroom, she noticed 3 things. The pen she dropped was back on her desk, there was writing in her notebook that wasn't in her handwriting, and Seitaro wouldn't stop eyeballing her. She tried to ignore his gaze on her and simply sat down. Some students were stifling giggles, but she could hear them loud and clear, whether they knew it or not. As she continued to take notes, the feeling of being watched unnerved her greatly. She didn't like the feeling very much, and she hoped class would end soon so she could stop being watched. At one point she physically shuddered, and she heard some whispering behind her. For a moment she felt relieved, but then she could tell he was staring at him again, and it continued to unnerve her.

What felt like years later, the bell finally rang, and people began to file out of the room. Rin simply slipped her books into her backpack and rested her chin on the desk.

"Bye, Rin." Yuka's sudden voice lured her back into reality. "Bye, Yuka." Yuka gave a small smile and left the room. "Bye, Rin!" Yuuta called out cheerfully. Rin just smiled back as a bye. "Bye." Seitaro grumbled, watching her out of the corner of his eye as he left the room. Rin just sighed.

_"_It would only be so much more time." She stated aloud after only she and the teacher were left.

"Excuse me?" He looked up at her from his place at his desk.

Rin grinned a sly grin and allowed herself to gain a darker demeanor, to which the teacher flinched. "Oh, nothing."

_It would only be so much more time._


End file.
